In order to combat counterfeiting, these documents generally comprise a combination of security elements consisting of, for example, a particular composition of a material making up a document medium, a security insert incorporated in the medium (electronic chip, security strip, etc.), and an embossed or imprinted pattern on the medium, etc. Of course, this list is not exhaustive.
Making an imprint describing an embossed pattern on a chip card is especially known. This embossed pattern can be formed by embossing by means of a press, by intaglio printing or possibly by surface treatment with a laser beam.
The disadvantage of these imprints is that they are superficial, and are thus more exposed to willful damage for purposes of falsifying the document, for example by scraping. Moreover, such superficial imprints, made by embossing, for example, are relatively simple to reproduce.